meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar the Bug
Not to be confused with Edgar, or even Edwin the Bug. Edgar the Bug (or just The Bug) is a Bug alien and the main antagonist of Men in Black (film). His actual appearance is that of a giant cockroach. He hates it when any bug, especially cockroaches are killed. Edgar in human form and his animated series appearance are both portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio. Powers and Abilities *''' Heightened Intellect''' - Edgar the Bug possessed a sharper and more advanced level of intelligence than humans. *''' Super strength''' - Edgar the Bug was shown to possess inhuman strength, and K makes a comment that implies it has unlimited strength, but its human body seems to somewhat compress it to an extent. *''' Super leaping''' - As a bug, Edgar the Bug was agile and nimble, enabling it to hop extremely high in the air. Appearance 's skin as a disguise.]] Edgar the Bug takes on the form of a colossal cockroach-esque alien, complete with two antenna hanging over its head. It has big yellow eyes and enormous, razor sharp teeth. When inhabiting the skin of Edgar, the Edgarbug looks remarkably like the farmer except for its raggard appearance, namely as its skin is noted to hang off its bones on several occasions. In addition, the Edgarbug's left eye is slightly discoloured and pale in comparison with his right eye. Over time in the movie the dead mans skin slowly decomposes becoming worse and worse each time he's seen. Story ''Men in Black'' In the beginning, the Bug crashes on Earth by flying saucer. He crashes on the truck of Edgar, a mad farmer, who is killed, and his skin is stolen. The Bug wears the skin while he searches for the Arquilian Galaxy. Throughout, he is chased by Kay and Jay of the MiB, who are always one step behind. Edgar finally gets the Galaxy, and attempts to leave a hidden ship. But, the ship is shot down by Jay and Kay. After the ship crashes, Edgar emmerges. He pulls his skin off, revealing his true self. He eats the agents' guns and Kay purposely gets eaten as well. Jay is able to distract the Bug by stepping on cockroaches, and Kay is able to get his gun and blows the Bug in half from the inside. They finally have the Galaxy, but half the Bug starts coming back behind them, when Laurel, a morgue worker who was kidnapped by the bug, shoots the bug with J's gun, finally killing it. ''Men in Black: The Series'' In Men in Black: The Series, Edgar's family, including his brother, Edwin the Bug appear in "The Big Bad Bug Syndrome". Here, they attempt to get payback to Elle for her killing of Edgar (remember Elle gave the final blow to Edgar). Edgar is seen in a flashback, however he is animated, and resembles Edwin, unlike his film appearance. Gallery Edgar The Bug - Part 1.png Edgar The Bug - Part 2.png Background *The Bug is foreshadowed as the main villain in the intro of the film which follows the flight of a Dragonfly that eventually gets smashed into a windshield of the truck full of illegal immigrants (including Mikey the Alien). Two more supporting facts is that the dragonfly and the Bug are both obviously insects, and in the intro while the dragonfly is flying around, it is accompanied by the song of the trademark M.I.B. Main Theme, which sounds intimidating in its own. Trivia *In the novelization of Men in Black by Steve Perry, the Bug's actual name is Kerb. *According to Edwin the Bug, Edgar is the younger brother of the two(though all Bugs are siblings). Appearances *''Men in Black (film)'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' **"The Big Bad Bug Syndrome" (Flashback) Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bugs Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Bugs Category:Male Aliens Category:Sadits Category:Sadist